


Graduation Night

by anbini14



Series: SuperCorp One Shots [1]
Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara is a beer pong champion, Kara is a secret softie, Kara's a college playboy, Kink, Rough Sex (sort of), Smut, Some BDSM, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbini14/pseuds/anbini14
Summary: Kara and Alex are graduating college and they are known to throw the best parties on campus, so they throw one to celebrate graduating. Kara meets Lena Luthor for the first time and can't help but feel smitten about the girl in the candy red bikini top.





	Graduation Night

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, I don't know why I wrote this. I was feeling smutty today I guess and figured why not. I held back a lot of what I wanted to put and ended up with this lol. As always, comments are appreciated! By the way, if you have never tried a buttery nipple, highly suggest it!

It was graduation night for both Kara and Alex. Kara graduated from National City University with her degree in journalism and Alex from graduate school. The Danvers’ sisters were known for throwing the most intense parties on campus. Kara couldn’t recall how many times Eliza and Jeramiah had to come speak to the cops because their parties had gotten busted, but the sisters agreed that it was so worth it. Tonight, they had planned to make this a party neither them, or the rest of the campus would never forget. They hired a DJ and bought enough alcohol to water a small country. 

Kara and Alex had recruited James and Winn to go pick up the alcohol which was promptly delivered at 8:00. There were several kegs spread throughout the house, a few beer pong tables, and a whole bar filled with various liquors which Kara’s friend Leslie said she would work (Leslie was a master mixologist anyway), and ton of beach balls and pool toys in the pool outside. When the boys went back to their house to get ready, Alex and Kara ventured up into the latter’s room to find perfect outfits for tonight. It was a warm May night so the theme of the party was somewhere between beachy and tiki. Alex threw on a black bikini top with short black jean shorts. Kara got a little more into the theme with her royal blue trunks, white and blue stripped bikini top, and a white Hawaiian shirt left unbuttoned, showing her freshly tanned abs. To finish each of their ensembles, they threw on a few leis and headed downstairs to pregame.

Alex and Kara were already pretty buzzed off of a mixture of buttery nipples and tequila shots by the time James, Winn, Leslie, and Lucy showed up. Kara was already behind the bar preparing more drinks for her and her friends when Alex’s girlfriend Maggie showed up. Alex used to be such a partier before Maggie, not that she wasn’t now, but Maggie sure knew how to calm wrangle Alex in. They all had maybe an hour to themselves to themselves before the party started to get into full swing. There were people absolutely everywhere. Alex and Maggie were over by the one keg, hanging out giving people cups of beer. Kara and Winn decided it was time to kick Lucy and James’s ass at beer pong so they made their way to the one closest to the dancefloor. 

“Hey so I heard that the Plastics are going to grace us with their presence tonight.” Winn looked over and yelled to Kara, unable to hear himself over the load music. “Didn’t you sleep with that Sinclair girl once?”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh. Yeah Veronica was hot, but she just wasn’t her type. Kara had a type, and she was hoping that she showed up tonight. If you were to ask Winn however what Kara’s type was, he would’ve just simply said girl but hey, what did he know. Kara only slept with half the school, or so what was rumored. “We fooled around once like sophomore year, but no we didn’t fuck, too possessive man.” Kara yelled back to Winn as she sank the ball in the final cup. 

They played a few more games, the next one against Alex and Maggie, then against James and Mike as Lucy went to hang out with Kara’s sister and Maggie. They won each time and decided that it was time to go back to the hard liquor. They all headed back over to the bar and that’s when Kara noticed the Plastics out on the dance floor. She knew all of them, starting with the Head Bitch in Charge, Veronica Sinclair herself. Then came Siobhan Smythe, Eve Tessmacher, Sam Arias and- “Hey Winn! Who’s the fifth girl with the Plastics? I don’t think I have ever seen her before.” Kara yelled over to Winn who was getting his pitcher of Jack and Coke. 

Winn looked back over his shoulder, trying to spot who Kara was talking about. “Oh that’s Lena Luthor, you know heiress of LuthorCorp? Pretty hot right?” 

Kara stood there watching the brunette on the dancefloor. She was in short black jean shorts and a blazing red bikini top. Kara couldn’t even see her face yet and she already felt smitten for this girl. She couldn’t help but watch the way the girl moved on the dancefloor, they way all of her curves were on show and that ass, holy hell. Then she finally turned around. It was hard to see in the dim light of the room but you could see her bright red lips and perfect jawline. 

‘That’s it. Stop staring like a creep Kara and go talk to her.’ Kara leaned over the bar and ordered nine more buttery nipples, downing three of them. She took off her overshirt, feeling suddenly hot and nudged Winn on his shoulder with her elbow. “Hey I’ll be right back.” To which Winn just gave her a knowing look, and held up his pitcher as if he was toasting her. She nodded to Mike who was carrying the shots over for her. 

Kara made her way onto the dancefloor, stopping to dance with a few people when they grabbed hold of her. She eventually made her way to the middle of the dancefloor where the group of girls were. She put on her winning Danvers smile and put her arms over the shoulders of Sam and Eve. “Ladies, how are we doing tonight? Enjoying the party?” Sam, Eve, and Siobhan all just rolled their eyes at the campus playboy. “Hey now don’t be like that, I brought shots for everyone.” Kara said smiling, her and Mike handing out the shots, to which Mike left right after. Kara raised her shot glass to which the other girls followed. “To graduating! And to never having to come the hell back here! Cheers everyone!” They all took their shots and tossed the plastic shot glasses on the floor. 

Kara put her arms back around Sam and Eve’s shoulders when Veronica finally made her presence more known that it already was. Veronica cut into the middle of the group, putting one arm over Kara’s shoulder and the other running up Kara’s abdomen. “Finally come back for more Danvers?” Veronica asked smugly, a seductive grin plastered across her face.

Kara removed her arms from around the two girls, taking her own arms and gently pushing Veronica off of her. “Actually Veronica, I’ve came to introduce myself to your friend here.” She turned to look at Lena. To think she was smitten before was nothing compared to being within this girls personal space. Her skin was perfectly, completely blemish free with a pale but absolutely radiating skin tone. She had eyes of emerald green that literally pierced into Kara’s chest, making it feel like she got the wind knocked out of her. After quickly raking down and back up Lena’s body shamelessly she locked sapphire blues with emerald greens and almost lost the ability to speak. She stuck her hand out, ‘Why the fuck are you doing that Danvers? What are we 50?’ to which Lena surprisingly accepted. “Kara, Kara Danvers.” Kara flashed her award-winning smile at the other girl. 

The latter had just an equally amazing smile, if not better that she flashed before she spoke. “Lena, Lena Luthor.”  
Kara leaned in beside the girl, trying to get closer to her so she could hear her over the music. She ended up leaning further in to talk closer to Lena’s ear. “Can I get you a drink?” Kara pulled back waiting for a response. Lena smiled and shook her head yes to which Kara offered her an elbow. “Shall we?” Lena took Kara’s elbow and let the blonde lead. Kara turned and looked over her shoulder before they descended to the bar. “Don’t worry ladies, I’ll take good care of her.” Kara could see Veronica getting pissed because before she could even turn around, Veronica was making her way to the door with Siobhan hot on her heels. 

They eventually made it to the bar and Kara plopped on down on top of it. She yelled over to Leslie, asking her for two tequila shots. “So Lena, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before! Are you still an underclassman?” Kara asked while waiting for their shots. 

“I actually graduated tonight with you all. You just probably never saw me around because I spent most of my time in the engineering lab.” Lena said sitting on the bar stool. 

Kara grabbed the shots off the counter, sprinkling salt on her hand and handing Lena the salt and shot. “That explains it then. I am a journalism major so I don’t spend much time in any sort of lab.”

Lena put the salt on her hand before answering. “Yeah, I am a double major in biochemical engineering and physics.” 

“Wow, so you are really smart!”

Lena let out a soft chuckle. “You could say that.”

“Well congratulations on not going insane so we’ll cheers to that. Also, cheers to new friends.” Kara put her shot class out to clink it off of Lena’s.

“Is that all you want Miss Danvers, to be friends?” Lena shot her a smug grin with the raise of her eyebrow. 

Kara gulped. Never had she been so nervous around a girl before. And who knew an eyebrow could be so fucking sexy. “I don’t know Miss Luthor. What do you want?” 

“I guess we’ll see.” Lena licked the salt off her hand and threw back her shot. “Wanna go dance?” 

Kara could feel herself getting less and less brazen. “S-sure.” Kara threw back her shot and let Lena lead her by the hand out to the middle of the dancefloor. They danced a part for a few songs until a certain song came on. It was like the DJ knew that it was Kara’s favorite go to song, until she looked up and saw Winn standing by the DJ holding two thumbs up. Ride by Somo starting playing and it wasn’t even Kara who initiated the sudden closeness. Before Kara even knew it, Lena’s ass was pressed back against Kara, hands up in her hair. Kara closed the the distance even more, pressing herself completely flush with Lena, snaking her arms down Lena’s sides until the landed on her hips. 

They were only halfway through the song and Kara felt like she was going to implode. Apparently, Lena was feeling the same way as well because she turned around and brought her face up to Kara’s, hot breath over her ear. “Kara, take me up to your room.” 

Kara took Lena’s hand and led her off the dancefloor and up the stairs. The upstairs was dark and Kara was drunk so trying to find her way to her bedroom wasn’t necessarily the easiest. She opened the door to what she though was her room, only to get a TV remote to the side of the head from her half naked sister on top of Maggie. Let’s just say she got out of that situation pretty quickly. They made her way further down the hallway until they got to the last room on the left where she led Lena in. 

Kara was barely in the door before she felt herself being pressed against it. Both of the women’s chests were heaving, trying to get any sort of oxygen into their lungs. There bodies were hot against one another, each woman placing hot sloppy kissing on the other. Tongues fought for dominance as Lena pinned Kara’s arms against the door. Kara pulled back seeming to take a minute to regain her thoughts as Lena started nipping at the blonde’s neck. “Lena, Lena wait.” 

Lena pulled back, seeming to loose some of her drunkenness and sobering up a little bit at the sudden stop. “What is it Kara?” Lena’s chest was still heaving, fighting for oxygen after being deprived of it for so long. 

“Lee, I just want to make sure that this isn’t something you are going to regret in the morning. I’m big into consent and I want to make sure that there is no doubt in your mind that you want this as much as I do. If you don’t it’s completely okay. We can go back downstairs and when the night’s over I can walk you home. I don’t want you doing something you’re going to regret later.” Kara suddenly turned really concerned and Lena saw the thoughtful look in her eyes. 

Lena led Kara over to Kara’s bed where they both sat down. “Kara can I tell you something.”

“Anything Lena, shoot.” 

“You might not have known me before tonight but I knew who you were. I don’t know how many times I have seen you around campus, mainly at Noonan’s. You don’t know how many times I have wanted to come up and talk to you but.. but I was nervous. You’re the Kara Danvers, Queen of NCU and I’m-I’m me.” Lena looked down, seemingly embarrassed to admit such a thing to the blonde. 

Seemingly having a realization as to how she knew what her type was, she thought back to all the times that she has seen this woman at Noonan’s. She never knew who she was but she thought she had seen those eyes somewhere. “I-I knew I’ve seen you somewhere. You’re her.”

Lena seemingly confused just gave Kara a look. “You’re the girl I’ve been looking for. Now I am not saying that to fulfill my douchey persona that I somehow have gotten, but you are. I had no idea who you were and I couldn’t find the balls to come up and talk to you at the coffee shop.” Kara ducked her head, trying to hide her blush. 

“The Kara Danvers was nervous to talk to me? Kara, I spend most of my days tucked away in a lab. I’m a nobody.” 

“Oh come on, if anybody should have the right to be nervous it’s me. You’re Lena Luthor, heiress of LuthorCorp. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and extremely sexy. I’m just the girl who throws bomb ass parties on campus.” Kara said with a laugh. “Listen, I don’t want to do this to just check you off my list, which people actually think I have by the way. I actually am interested in you. I mean I'll be honest it didn't start out that way because I didn't know who you were and that ass girl. I couldn't help myself. You must be doing the hell out of those squats." Kara said causing Lena to laugh. "Anyway, that's besides the point. I would be honored to be with you in anyway Lena even if this didn't happen tonight. But if you’ll have me, could I possibly take you on a date tomorrow?” Kara ducked her head again, feeling nervous. What was wrong with her? Kara never got nervous around pretty women, but Lena was different. She barely knew the girl and she had this effect over the blonde. Kara instantly knew she was in trouble.

Lena seemed taken aback by the manners that came out of the rumored playboy douchebag. Maybe the rumors weren’t true at all. This Kara definitely did not fit that description at all, that’s for sure. Lena bit her lip thinking about it and softly grinned. “Let’s see how you perform tonight, then I’ll give you an answer.” Lena grabbed Kara by the bikini strings and pulled the blonde on top of her. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Kara pinned Lena to the bed, pushing her further up so they were fully on the mattress. Kara put Lena’s arms over her head, “Don’t move these.” Lena obeyed as Kara shifted off of her to rummage through the nightstand beside her bed. The first thing Kara pulled out was a pair of handcuffs. “Is this okay?” She held the cuffs up for Lena to see, to which the brunette just shook her head. The blond quickly handcuffed Lena’s hands to the headboard and went back to rummaging through her drawer. She pulled out a small finger vibrator that she could slide over one of her fingers, but that was for later so she put it on the nightstand for later. 

“If this is going to work Lena you have to tell me how you like it. Communicate with me okay?”

Lena just shook her head, “I like it rough Kara.”

Well, Kara was not expecting that but fuck, that was hot. “Red, Yellow, Green?” Kara asked to which Lena just shook her head in confirmation. “No Lena, I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes Kara, just please, please fuck me already.” Lena was practically begging at this point and Kara couldn’t help the hot feeling she got in the pit of her stomach at the sound of the brunette begging beneath her. 

“As you wish.” Kara started out slow, gently kissing Lena as her hand raked up and down Lena’s body, feeling for the spots that made the brunette tick. She then made her way down her neck noticing a line of freckles that started in the middle of her neck, all the way down her chest. She couldn’t help herself, she just had to lick down the line that practically led the blonde to the brunette’s breasts. She worked her way back up though, biting and sucking every so often, leaving little hickeys down her neck. While sucking on her pulse point, Kara decided to slap one of Lena’s breasts then massaged it, earning a yelp from the latter. She looked up to see Lena biting her lip. “Green?” Lena shook her head yes. 

Kara made her way further down the brunette’s body down to her breasts, taking an erect nipple in her mouth. Kara then moved her hand down Lena’s body to feel a pool of wetness in between the latter’s thighs to which Kara couldn’t help but let out her own moan. “God, Lena. You’re so fucking wet for me baby.” Kara proceeded to rub the brunette’s clit, earning herself a few well-earned moans.

“Kara, I need you in me. I need you now.” The brunette said to which the blonde happily complied. Kara drove two fingers into Lena, not even taking her time for the brunette to adjust because of how wet she was. Kara picked up her pace thrusting in and out of Lena. “Kara I need more and I need you to be rougher.” Kara nodded in acknowledgment and reached over and grabbed the vibrator off the nightstand and slipped it on her thumb. 

She hovered her left hand over Lena’s neck. “Green?” Kara asked, not sure how the brunette felt about being choked. 

The brunette just gave the blond a wicked smile. “Green.” Kara grabbed the brunette’s neck (not too hard of course, just enough to really notice) and turned the vibrator on. Kara slowly inserted three fingers into Lena and pressed the vibrator against her clit. 

“Oh fuck Kara! Oh fuck! Yes right there baby. Oh my god.” Lena felt her hips buck and her legs began to shake. She threw her head back into her pillow. 

“Yeah baby, you going to come for me Lena? Come for me Lena.” Kara could feel the brunette tighten around her fingers so the blonde let go of the latter’s neck, pulled out her fingers and began to quickly flick her tongue over Lena’s sensitive clit. Kara pushed Lena’s legs up to get better access to the brunettes entrance, allowing the brunette to come over Kara’s tongue. “Fuck Lee, my god you taste so good.” Kara lapped up the mess that Lena made, taking long slow licks up and down Lena, attempting to clean the brunette up. 

After Kara felt like she cleaned Lena up as best as she could, she popped her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off and proceeded to kiss the inside of her thigh, all the way up to finally kiss Lena on her mouth. She uncuffed Lena, letting her arms flop down onto the bed freely and kissed her again. “I hope that was okay.”

“Kara, that was fucking amazing.” Lena’s chest was still heaving but she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. That really was the best sex Lena has ever had.

“So, about that date.” Kara said knowing she must’ve done well by the look on Lena’s face. 

“Let’s just focus on the rest of the night huh?” Back again was the wicked smile and before Kara knew it, she was flat on her back with a sexy brunette straddling her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine but all the mistakes are! Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
